Full Moon A New Moon SpinOff
by Amber.Skyes
Summary: What happens when true love is gone? Will Bella survive another heartbreak? And will "her" Jacob be there to sew her heart together once again?-ON HOLD


Just A Quick Note:_ I'd really appreciate any feedback you guys have; I need all the help I can get! Ideas are always appreciated as well._

_I started writing this for fun, labeling the characters in this short scene #1, #2 etc. _

_I quickly realized a potential Twilight spin off... er, more like what would have happened if it had been MY series ;)_

_Also Note that, no, I am not an Edward fan (screaming fan girls please be nice to me =D ), but I do enjoy the fact that Bella **is** an Edward fan. I just wanted to see what would happen if the whole story was twisted and, well, I guess I'll find out as soon as I write it! :)_

_Sorry this is so short, but it's only the beginning, I swear!_

_-- Thanks for reading my rants guys :)3 '_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any other part of this amazing saga. I _do_ worship Stephenie Meyer for writing it, however!

*****************************************************************************************************************

I was much too into the book I was reading, and didn't hear him enter.

"Hello Bella," the velvet voice said, making me jump. I dropped my book, blushing, and turned around at the sound of _his_ voice. He'd been standing right next to my bed and scooping me up in his arms, he kissed my forehead.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," I scolded as he set me on my feet. He chuckled at my feeble attempt to sound outraged. Who knows how long he'd been standing there watching me? How embarrassing. I finally looked him over as he shook his wet hair out of his eyes. I gasped as I took in his T-shirt and jeans. I'd never seen him wear black before. He was too perfect, the contrast between the dark color of his clothing and his pale skin made this more apparent. Ebony and ivory.

"I'll let you get back to your book," he said, sitting down on the bed and pulling me into his lap.

It was quiet in the room, nothing but the sound of rain falling and my heart beating as I snuggled into his chest. I kept sneaking glances at him when I was sure he wasn't paying attention, but somehow he always managed to catch my eye. I looked away quickly each time, but not before he could drop his eyes. It was so confusing, and my heart was racing; a fact which, I'm sure, he didn't miss. I couldn't concentrate on my book, clearly, so I put it down. A glance at my clock told me that he'd been here for three hours already.

I sighed happily, and he sighed in frustration as he failed to read my mind once again. I grinned.

"You could always ask me what I'm thinking, you know," I murmured, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Alright," he said, as his frown turned into a grin. "What are you thinking Miss Swann?" He ran his long pale fingers up and down my arms, tracing invisible patterns there. The butterflies that were forming in my stomach got a hell of a lot worse.

"Well," I began, glancing swiftly at him again. "I was listening to the rain, for one. I don't really notice it anymore," He chuckled.

"Go on,"

"And.." I hesitated.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything." He said, eyes smouldering. Damn it! Why couldn't _I_ do that?

I nodded, turning into his side so my mouth was at his neck. I knew what I wanted. I wanted him. I just… couldn't tell him.

I kissed along his jaw line like he had done to me so many times so long ago. I was sick of the careful distance he'd kept between us since he'd returned. It frightened me. Even after he'd convinced me that he was not leaving again, and _I'd_ convinced _him_ that I wasn't going to fall apart again things had remained distant. Sure, he hugged me, and kissed my forehead or cheek once in awhile, but it just didn't feel _right_ somehow.

He sighed, almost too low for me to hear, and after a moment of internal conflict, pulled his face away.

"Bella…" he murmured, trying to sound reasonable while his usually smooth voice shook. "We need to talk."

All feelings of triumph over finally overwhelming _him_ instantly vanished. Those four words coming from any male in that order were never good news. Letting go of me, he sat up and scooted to the foot of the bed.

Panic returned. I felt just like I had when he first came back, like someone had sewn me back together and cut the thread on the wrong side of the knot. I was unravelling again, and he could see it.

"Bella? Bella!" he said, panicking himself as I stared at him listlessly. He reached towards me and I flinched at the contact. He jerked his hand back like I'd shocked him, hurt showing in his golden eyes.

"Bella, will you just _listen to me?" _he pleaded as I leaned my head back against the wall.

"Go, Edward. I knew this was too good to be true. I knew it when you became so distant. I was right in the beginning," I'd meant the words to sound angry, but my voice had no emotion in it.

"Bella, you're frightening me," he spoke slowly, carefully, and with fear very apparent in his voice. I guess Jake really had shown him what I'd been like while he was away. I cringed, closing my eyes to block out his face, wishing that I could take back that memory from him. I didn't want to hurt him, even though his leaving would kill me. I just couldn't do it.

"I think you should leave," I muttered trying to keep back the sobs rising in my throat.

"Isabella Swan, will you talk to me? Please!" he pleaded

"What's the point? I get it. I'm not going to hold it against you." I turned away from him with a blank face, for what I hoped was the last time. My heart couldn't take much more of this…


End file.
